


鄰家的兔子姐姐-2

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666
Kudos: 36





	鄰家的兔子姐姐-2

2/

後來文星伊就老是盼著每天回家時床上都會多一隻肉食性的兔子姐姐。  
她懵懵懂懂的知道姐姐對她做了什麼事，但想做的慾望遠大於理性，況且，她很喜歡姐姐。  
只是金容仙似乎是吊她胃口吊出了興趣，有時候五天沒見人影，有時候又連續三天用甜膩的嗓子叫她。  
只要她一叫，文星伊就硬了起來。  
然後年上姐姐會像初次做那樣，像隻野貓一樣攀到她身上，用炙熱的花園摩擦她的小獸。  
初一的小少年不管是好奇心還是性慾都很旺盛，金容仙這樣毫無規律的出現讓她憋的很難受，尤其像今天，姐姐已經四天沒來了。  
對面房間拉著窗簾，文星伊確認了下時間，金容仙現在應該還在學校。  
實在是快受不了了，她拿出上次姐姐不小心遺落在這裡的外套，吞了吞口水，然後把頭埋進外套裡。  
金容仙的氣息撲面而來，文星伊起了些微的反應。  
她有些顫抖地拉開褲檔拉鍊，然後慢慢地撫上半勃起的下體。她沒有這樣做過，以往都是金容仙哄著她變硬。  
手部的摩擦讓文星伊緩緩的舒了口氣，卻覺得好像缺少了很多東西。  
姐姐的那裡比較舒服。  
她好想姐姐，好想變得舒服。  
「咔嗒。」  
突然的聲響讓文星伊一個激靈彈了起來，內褲跟褲子就這麼順著她的動作滑落在地上。  
「姐姐可沒有教你自己弄哦。」  
金容仙坐在窗台上，面無表情地盯著她。  
那種眼神讓文星伊覺得自己好像成了獵物，逃都逃不過姐姐的獵捕。  
只是在這種情況下，她竟然完全勃起了。  
文星伊慌忙用手遮著自己的下體，無奈充血腫脹的那處太大，怎麼遮都遮不住，「對、對不起⋯我太想姐姐了⋯⋯」  
金容仙沉默了幾秒，拉上窗簾，然後嬌豔欲滴的對她喊道，「星伊，過來。」  
文星伊像著了魔一樣連褲子都忘了穿，就這麼挺著堅硬向她的姐姐走去。  
她不明白金容仙的想法，只是覺得姐姐好像心情又莫名好了起來。  
她把堅硬抵在金容仙的制服上，仰頭對姐姐囁囁嚅嚅，「姐姐⋯想要⋯」  
「我們星星真是長大不少，現在訊息素都這麼有攻擊性了。」  
金容仙把她推開，然後解開自己的裙子，「今天姐姐教你新的東西。」  
裙子的下面是空的，文星伊瞪大眼睛，不明白金容仙怎麼會沒穿內褲。  
「姐姐送你的禮物，喜歡嗎？」  
文星伊實際上沒怎麼在聽金容仙講話，從裙子落地的那一刻，她的腦袋就打結了，只剩下充血的下體不斷地促使她往前。  
「姐姐⋯」  
金容仙看著狼性爆發的年下，露出了滿意的表情，然後猛地一拉，讓兇猛的小傢伙順著滑膩的液體插入兩腿之間。  
她拍拍小孩的屁股，「這樣很舒服哦。」  
「哈啊、姐姐⋯好舒服⋯」  
文星伊幾乎是自動自發地開始了腰部的律動，滾燙的部位互相摩擦，理智幾乎要被燒斷。  
金容仙隨著她的動作仰頭喘息，整個人散發出又色情又慵懶的氣息，讓文星伊跨間更硬了幾分。  
「星星、嗯⋯喜歡這樣嗎？」  
「喜歡、喜歡⋯最喜歡姐姐⋯哈啊⋯」  
「嗯哼⋯幫姐姐把衣服脫掉⋯」  
文星伊朝她頂了頂，動作粗暴地把姐姐身上礙事的制服扯開，然後一口含住暴露在空氣的挺立舔弄。  
「啊啊⋯星伊好棒⋯」  
金容仙顫抖著身子，把自己又往文星伊嘴邊送，她愛死了小年下毫無章法的攻擊。  
得到稱讚的文星伊像打了雞血似的，腰部的動作更快又更重了，每次律動她都可以感受到姐姐敏感的突起劃過自己棒身，激的她渾身雞皮疙瘩。  
她開始學會變著角度去摩擦姐姐的那處敏感。  
「嗯⋯星星學壞了⋯姐姐好舒服⋯」  
金容仙整個人攀在她身上，過高的身軀壓的文星伊有些喘不過氣，小少年立馬就決定以後每天喝牛奶，一定要長得比姐姐高。  
長高，然後就可以把姐姐壓在身下⋯  
她想到這裡，灼熱又嗆鼻的訊息素隨者腦袋裡刺激的畫面噴湧而出，讓金容仙又嬌喘了幾聲。  
「星伊，讓姐姐下來⋯」  
文星伊有些不捨的把堅硬抽出來，然後又急不可耐的撲到軟倒在地上的姐姐身上。  
她舉一反三，從金容仙身後圈住她的腰身，上身緊緊貼著姐姐滑膩的肌膚，胯下一挺，興奮不已的分身又滑入金容仙雙腿之間。  
「姐姐、這樣對嗎？」  
「嗯⋯星星好聰明。」  
「哈啊⋯姐姐，我厲不厲害？」  
「哼嗯⋯嗯⋯厲害，星星好厲害⋯」  
文星伊覺得不夠，儘管姐姐的雙腿夾的她好舒服，但她還是覺得哪裡不夠。  
她的鼻尖劃過金容仙充滿薄汗的後腰，尋著姐姐身上香味的散發點一路舔弄到後頸，那裡最香，最好吃，本能這麼告訴她。  
她小心翼翼地含了上去，然後感覺到身下人強烈的戰慄。  
「啊啊⋯星、那裡還不行、嗯⋯聽話⋯」  
金容仙腰翹的老高，卻出言阻止。  
文星伊不滿的放開嘴，舌尖還是徘徊在周圍，她用力地向姐姐頂了幾下。  
「那，我要插姐姐。」  
語畢，她感覺到姐姐的身子抽搐了幾下，接著小獸上被澆淋了一股熱流，弄得她舒服到腰軟。  
金容仙扭過頭來，一手順了順自己被打濕的碎髮，媚眼如絲，樣子美的驚心動魄。  
「知道姐姐剛剛怎麼了嗎？」  
文星伊看都看呆了，哪還知道姐姐問的是什麼，只能愣愣地搖搖頭。  
看小年下呆頭呆腦不會回答的樣子，金容仙也不急，轉過身讓文星伊跪好，雙手慢慢地撫上還沒發洩完的挺立。  
「星星的這裡弄得姐姐好舒服，所以姐姐要給你一點獎勵哦。」  
她低頭親了親頭部，果然換來年下充滿奶味的喘息聲。  
金容仙不等她喘完，一口就往下含住棒身，一手在文星伊腰後揉捏，一手溫柔地搓揉底下的囊袋。  
「姐姐⋯！姐姐、太舒服了⋯」  
第一次體驗口部的小孩哪裡承受的了，只能不斷地喊叫。  
文星伊一低頭，就會看到自己的下體在姐姐口中規律進出，她魂遊了好幾次，終於又抓回剛剛那股莫名的衝動。  
「姐姐、姐姐，哈啊、我想要插進去⋯」  
金容仙吐出壯碩，沿著棒身舔，說話含含糊糊的，「不行哦。」  
「唔、為什麼？」  
「等星星長大了才行哦。」  
文星伊憋紅著臉，賭氣似的朝金容仙晃了晃小分身，換了幾眼嬌嗔。  
「我已經長大了！」  
金容仙妖媚的朝她笑了笑，嘴唇從柱底囊袋輕柔的劃過，然後沿著佈滿青筋的柱身一路往上，最終溫熱徹底包裹住頭部。  
舌頭在裡頭順著冠狀作亂，還有時不時的吸吮。  
文星伊覺得自己要不行了。  
她放棄跟姐姐爭論長大的問題，把注意力都集中在舒服過了頭的下身。  
金容仙捏了捏她的屁股，「小星星，趕快。」  
「嗚⋯我不小⋯嗚、要射了，要射了！」  
文星伊面紅耳赤，把白液一股腦地都送進姐姐嘴裡。  
她有些罪惡感，卻只見姐姐一臉戲謔。  
「要能夠把姐姐餵飽才算長大，我們星星還要加油哦。」


End file.
